


Faith is Mine! Extra Story: A Secret Admirer

by evapunk333



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evapunk333/pseuds/evapunk333
Summary: This is another sneak peek into the future of my main work "Faith is Mine!" that I wrote during the week of Valentine's Day for the Ghostbcfandomevents blog on Tumblr.





	Faith is Mine! Extra Story: A Secret Admirer

Papa looked down the hallway but made sure to stay as hidden as he could behind a statue. At the end of the hall was Imperator and Copia talking. They both stood in front of her office. Shortly after their brief conversation, Papa watched as they both went in and shut the door behind them.

That's when he knew the coast was clear.

Papa hurried down the end of the long corridor to Copia's apartment. He brandished a key that he stole earlier and opened the door.

Inside was what he expected, an office/study to the side, bathroom to the left, a sunken sitting area next to a dining area, and at the end of the short hallway…Copia's bedroom. Papa felt a little apprehension about going into Copia's room, but he just had to. Ever since he met the man, he'd been intrigued by him. Yes, he was occasionally awkward, but it was endearing. Ever since he heard him sing his older brother's song Jigolo Har Megiddo in that gorgeous white suit, he couldn't get him out of his mind. Papa thought he had made it even sexier by performing it acoustically, but Copia…Copia took it to a whole other level.

Papa opened the door and looked around Copia's bedroom. His closet was what he was after. He looked around the room and found it. He opened the door and saw mostly a lot of his traditional Cardinal cassocks that he wore daily, both in black and red. At the end, covered in plastic were his "other"outfits..the ones generally only for ritual. Of course, there were a few of each, only an idiota would have just one.

He looked through and found what he was looking for, what the congregation called "The White Suit of Sex." He agreed…it was glorious.

He took one of them out and laid it on the bed. He took off the plastic and felt it. The coat seemed like it was made of some kind of reptilian animal skin. The pants were made of something he couldn't quite figure out silk..no..spandex..he wasn't sure. Whatever it was, he had to feel it for himself.

Papa began to strip off his own clothes. The pants went on first followed by the coat. He looked at his reflection in Copia's mirror. Papa gushed at himself in the pristine white of the outfit.

"Damn, I look fantastico!"

But then he noticed the way his dick looked in the pants..something about it didn't look quite right. 'Could it be that this Copia is bigger than me?' he thought.

Papa had only been with other men that were smaller than him in that department. Being a man of power generally meant that you didn't want anyone else to show you up, so he'd always pick men that were smaller, in stature and in package size. However, now…why should he even worry about that? Yes, he was still Papa in name, but after his death, someone else was appointed to lead, so he didn't necessarily need to be the one in charge anymore. Papa guessed that this was the beauty of his resurrection...he got to live again but didn't actually have to impress anyone anymore.

Papa looked at himself more in the mirror and groped his crotch, feeling the way that the fabric felt against his skin, and thinking about how Copia's obviously larger dick must feel inside the constricting pants. Papa wondered if Copia ever became aroused by the feeling. He could understand if Copia did, since he was starting to feel aroused just by the feeling of the fabric.

As he rubbed himself through the fabric, his cock grew harder. At one point he noticed that he finally filled out the pants the way Copia did.

"Ha! Guess he's not THAT much bigger."

Papa was somewhat relieved. He wanted Copia's dick, but started to get worried when he thought of how it might feel if he was able to get Copia to top him.

Once he felt better about getting Copia into his bed, he turned around to look at Copia's own bed. It looked comfortable so he laid down in it. Of course, Copia would be one to have his bed made everyday so he tried not to disturb it too much and just laid on the top comforter.

When he was comfortable, Papa unzipped the delicate zipper of the pants and pulled out his cock. It throbbed even more after being let free. He began to slowly stroke it, savoring every pull.

He thought more about Copia and how much he loved the way that Copia looked in the outfit that Papa was wearing right now. Papa also thought about how much he'd like to kiss Copia. To feel his lips over his own, to feel his tongue in his mouth. He also wanted Copia to undress him, and run his hot tongue over his chest as he unbuttoned his shirt. He wanted Copia's hands all over him. Then, Papa wanted Copia's cock in his mouth. He wanted to feel how big it was and how big it would get when fully hard.

The thought of it filling his mouth and throat made the stroking of his own cock increase in speed.

Finally, Papa would love to feel Copia's cock pounding into his ass. He wanted to feel how much his ass would stretch around it's girth. Papa knew there may be some pain, but the pleasure would be insurmountable.

As Papa thought of Copia fucking him, he could feel his orgasm rising. He lifted his hips slightly with each stroke, fucking his own hand like he would if Copia was behind him, pushing his cock in and out of Papa's tight ass.

Finally, he lifted his hips one last time and he could feel his muscles tighten. Papa let out a groan, "Fuck.." and cum gushed out liked it had not done before. Papa tried to catch most of it in his hand, but lost control of himself. His body jerked as the spasms of orgasm flowed through his body.

Once he normalized and his heart stopped racing, he realized his mistake. While, he had caught some of his cum, a lot of it had gotten on the pristine white pants.

"Shit..shit..shit!"

Papa rushed out of the room and into the bathroom nearby. He rushed to wipe off the pants. He then used water from the sink to wet some toilet paper to try and wash it out a little. Of course, now this made his whole crotch wet. Papa knew he couldn't leave it this way, so he used the hair dryer Copia had sitting on the sink. It didn't take long for it to feel mostly dry, but Papa was glad he tried to dry it before he left because apparently his half-assed clean up job was not going to be enough. He stared into the bathroom mirror at himself in the pants and realized that you could still see the cum stain, and it was VERY obvious.

Papa threw up his hands.

It looked to him like nothing really could be done right now and Copia could be coming back any minute. Papa decided that he would just find a way to clean them later. Luckily, the Cardinal would not be leaving for tour for the next month, so he had time.

Papa rushed back to the bedroom, took off Copia's jacket, and put his own clothes back on over Copia's pants. He hung up the coat and made sure that it could not be easily noticed that this outfit had no pants. He looked around the room to make sure that it didn't look like someone was there and made his way to the exit. He peaked out first to make sure no one was around, then locked the door back up.

Just as he was putting the key in his pocket, Copia came around the corner.

"Ah, Cardinal! I was just about to leave. I knock, but you were not home. I'm glad I run into you."

"Did you need something from me Your Dark Excellency?"

"Bah, what is this 'Dark Excellency' business? Call me Emeritus."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Ugh, fine..how about just Papa, eh?"

"Papa is ok."

"Good! Now, I visit for a reason. I would like you to join me for dinner tomorrow. You will do this, no?"

"I'm not sure Your Da..." Copia corrected himself, "Papa..I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh Cardinal, you don't want to disappoint your Papa. Per favore?"

"Ugh, I suppose."

"Eccellente! Grazie!" Papa turned to leave but then stopped to turn back around to face the Cardinal. "Oh Cardinal..I forget something, bring a date."

Copia looked at Papa in horror.

"That bella donna I see you with all the time should do nicely, ask her. I will bring mia amore Cirice, it will be a double date."

Copia gulped but bowed in acceptance of Papa's request, "Yes Papa, I will..see you then."

"Si, Cardinal, buongiorno."

Papa finally turned to leave all the while smiling to himself at all the naughty plans that he had in store for the Cardinal.

**Author's Note:**

> Papa III is back...and he really really likes Copia.


End file.
